Talk:Sophie and Fitz/@comment-198.237.49.251-20190112032510
Oh it me MissVoltron❤️ Sorry if you e been wanting my next chapter idk if any body does like it because I suck at righting but here’s the last chapter Chapter five: Finally! Sophie woke up she was in her room, wait, she was in her room! Not in that dirty sell, but in her bed, in her room, at her house! But she wasn’t the only one in her room, people whispering with their backs turned to her. Sophie jump “Yipe!!!!” As she sat up Sophie realized who they were.Grady, Ediline, Alden, Della, Elwin, Dex, Keefe, Tam and Fitz. Plus Biana and Linh were Next to her in her bed! She was not in her same pajamas from when she was taken, and she did not want to think about how or why. “Sophie!” All nine people gasped “your awake!” “Ssshhhh” Elwin hissed. Soon they were all circled around her asking how she was. Grady and Edaline hushed them and asked the same thing but more quiet and calmly “I’m fine,” Sophie said trying to sit up, she immediately regretted it cause she collapsed from the rushing pain that bulged through her head, so she fell back against her pillow, gasping from the throbbing pain that coursed through her body and closing her eyes while she calmed her headache. “Sophie!” They had all gasped When the pain Sophie had been experiences dissolved she opened her eyes to see a pair of teal eyes closer to her face staring back into her one. Fitz’s eyes were full of concerne “Sophie are you okay? What happened?” Fitz asked. He seemed frantic and worried, but he kept his voice low and calm as if he was scared that being too loud might cause her pain. “Ya I’m fine now, but my head hurt when I sat up and then when I fell back into my pillow even more pain shot through my howl body” Sophie said A few weeks later Sophie was out of bed and so were Biana and Linh. Turns out there burns where worse than Ewin first saw, he soon healed them up and they only had a few weeks of bed rest ahead of them. Right now Sophie was out in the pasture training with Verdi Havaenfields resident t-Rex. Sophie was in the middle of trying to get Verdi to sit when someone came over and tapped her shoulder. Sophie spun around ready to hurt or kill if necessary but when she saw who it was she was way happier. “Fitz!” Sophie cried “Hi! What are you doing here?” She asked “Well I came to get some T-Rex manure.” He replied “Oh.” Sophie said, she was surprised and a little disappointed “No! Silly I’m here to see you what else would I be doing here?” Fitz chuckled, Sophie blushed “So what are you and Verdi working on?” Fits asked “Well right now I’m going through the Basics, I think she forgot some of it while I was on bedrest, silly dinosaur” Sophie smirked Verdi really was a stubborn creature “Ya She is a hand full” Edaline said walking over with Grady who looked a Little skeptical for some reason, while I don’t Ediline looked really happy... “Hello Fitz!” Ediline said “are you guys doing cognate training?” She asked “Nope, unless Sophie wants to of course but I just came over to see her.” Fitz replied smiling, he’s such a gentleman “Oh well then Sophie go have fun with Fitz you can pick up your training with Verdi later.” Ediline said “Wait what!?” Grady stuttered “Yes and we need to go organize the shed remember...” Ediline asked “Fine...” Grady sighed “have fun you two” the said walking away “So um what do you want to do?” Sophie asked. “Well it’s always nice under Calla’s Panakes tree, he smiled and they walked together towards the pink tree. Sophie leaned against the braided bark remembering how much she missed Calla, Sophie then remembered when calla told her the moonlark could be anything she wanted to be, she was wrong Sophie thought. “Sophie are ok?” Fitz asked. She nodded but it was a lie “Are you crying? Do you want to talk to me about it?”Fitz asked. she shook her head if she did talk she might actually cry. Calla was wrong, I can’t be someone that everyone likes and why did I ever think Fitz would want me, shore he said he did but I’ll never be on his list and he can’t be a bad match, HE'S FITZ VACKER FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!!! Sophie was crying now, silently but the tears were flowing “I want it to be you” Sophie whipped her head towards Fitz, her eyes wide. “W-What?” She stuttered “I want it to be you Sophie” he gave her a little smile, she wasn’t capable of returning it. “I’m sorry I didn’t want to say that because I didn’t want to put any pressure on you but I couldn’t sit here anymore watching you! You looked so sad, and i want you to know how smart and talented and beautiful you are. And i just couldn’t ignore that your the only one I want to see on my matchmaking list” when Fitz finished Sophie was shocked she didn’t no how she was supposed to reply he was so sweet for saying all that, and she felt the same way she wanted to see him on her list but to say, what to say? They had been staring at each other for a while when it hit Sophie. She leaned closer to Fitz and he did the same thing she was hoping he new what she was doing and it seemed like he did. They were so close now getting closer…. and then there lips touched, they closed their eyes, Fitz reached up pulling her gently closer, and Sophie let him she put her arms around his neck. Fireworks we’re going and Sophie’s heart was pounding, she loved every second of it, it was what she had secretly wanted for so long. When they broke apart gasping for breath Fitz said “So..” but Sophie cut him of pulling back in igniting the fireworks once more. she wasn’t ready to talk she just wanted to be their with him as long as she could, never letting the moment die. “Finally!!!” They jumped apart, Sophie and Fitz hadn’t noticed the footsteps coming towards them. “I NEW IT!!!!!” Biana squealed. All their friends were standing there smirking or smiling. “So ya finally figured it out.” Keefe stated “Hea- ya” Fitz mumbled “I-I guess we did.” Sophie said. Sophie turned her head to Fitz “I need to go!” Fitz said jumping up. “What! Sophie yelped she felt hurt why was he leaving? “I’ll be right back I promise” he took her hands “I just need to grab you a present” he whispered so only Sophie could here, and then he let the light from his home cristal Carry him away. “What just happened?” Linh asked “I swear if he just got up and left you out of embarrassment he will pay Sophie.” Biana decided “No Biana he’s just grabbing something, he’ll be right back!” Sophie said trying to believe it. That’s when Fitz showed up holding something in his hands... Fitz walked over to Sophie, when he reach her he got down and sat on his knees facing her and said “ Sophie, I wanted to ask you this, and give you these for a really long time,” He held out his hand to reveal to teal cloth bracelets with red hearts, on them was written Sophie Foster+Fitz Vacker. Sophie gasped he had crush cuffs with there names on them! “so before I chicken out again Sophie will you be my-“ is all he got out before Sophie screamed “YES! Yes I’ll be your girlfriend or hopeful or whatever just yes 100% YES!!!!” She tackle him in a hug knocking him over onto his back. Fitz’s Laugh was so adorable Sophie thought laying there laughing with him, their friends were laughing at them To. “Here do you want to put it on?” Fitz asked. “Yes!” Sophie replied. Fitz slipped the Bracelet around Sophia’s hand, clasping it with the buttons. “OK so I get why it’s mostly teal but why red besides the fact that hearts are red?” Dex asked “Well red brings out Sophie beautiful eyes, plus She looks amazing in red” Fitz said “but you always look amazing” he added turning to Sophie “Thanks Fitz” Sophie said blushing “and I couldn’t put brown on the cuffs so I did red!” Fitz said turning back to the others smiling “ Nice move Fitzy” Keefe said smirking “Thanks” Fitz answered “Fitz I love it! are you gonna wear yours because I’m gonna wear mine all the time!” Sophie cheered “Yep!” Fitz said with the same enthusiasm. He sliped his on and held his rist up to show her it, Sophie mimicked him and they laughed, then Sophie kissed him again hoping today would never end. THE END!!!! Hope some one enjoyed this thanks for reading I really appreciate it!